


Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love?

by gaymerkree



Series: Losing Myself [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, soft domestic wr at the end, weiss being helplessly gay for ruby rose around her sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymerkree/pseuds/gaymerkree
Summary: “Ruby.” She coos, unable to repress the bright smile that spreads across her face.“Weiss!” Ruby says her name like she needs it to breathe like she’s something awe-inspiring or once in a lifetime. “I missed you!”
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: Losing Myself [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589392
Comments: 21
Kudos: 170





	Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love?

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost been a year since I started writing so here's the next pert of my first published work.

_ Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love? _ _   
_ _ Can the child within my heart rise above? _ _   
_ _ Can I sail through the changin' ocean tides? _ _   
_ _ Can I handle the seasons of my life? _ _   
_ __ Mmm

Landslide  \- Fleetwood Mac

Birds tweet animatedly, just beyond the cracked balcony door. Further in the background is the low hum of a nearby lawnmower, preparing the lawn for the coming spring. Blue eyes flicker from her half-filled bottle of wine, placed strategically out of reach, to the screen of her laptop, where her father continues to drone on.

“Weiss, are you listening to me?” She sighs, trying not to roll her eyes, and straightening her posture.

“Of course father.”  _ What other options do I have on a Monday afternoon? _ Truth is,  _ several _ . She could easily show up at Ruby’s flower shop or go to Yang’s bar,  _ anything _ , but listen to her father go over her grades in extensive detail. 

Monday’s were  _ family _ days. Classes from eight in the morning to noon then calls from family till evening. Then, if she was sober, she could see her newfound friends and  _ girlfriend _ . It was a weird thought to have, that she had a real, actual  _ girlfriend _ . The thought makes her smile, and she hides it behind her hand before her father notices. Oblivious, he continues down his list, going over the specifics of her recent math test. Her eyes drift again to her bottle of wine. It would be easy for her to just grab it and have a glass. Her father would likely not even notice. 

Just past the bottle, something else grabs Weiss’ attention; a dark red hoodie, bundled up and set on the arm of the loveseat just beyond her coffee table. Her thoughts return to Ruby Rose, and the gentle smile she seemed to reserve just for Weiss.

“It looks like your grades have continued to stay at an acceptable level.” He huffs, clearly disappointed in the lack of degradation potential. “You may continue to attend Vale University for the time being.”

“Thank you, father.” She keeps her voice even as she responds. “Will mother be joining us today?” If her mother joined it’d be another hour on the line at least, but fate had other plans. 

“She’s out of the house I’m afraid. Maybe next week.” The call ends suddenly, and Weiss releases a heavy breath and relaxes in her chair. The bottle of wine glistens in the early afternoon light, calling her with a subtle reminder of her father’s deprecating voice. 

One step, then another towards the bottle, but bypasses it and opts for Ruby’s forgotten hoodie, tugging it over her head and down her body. It warms her almost instantly, filling her senses with the soft smell of roses. The watch on her wrist beeps, warning her of an incoming call from her older sister. It was a scheduled call, one to prevent her father from going on for  _ too _ long, but unnecessary today. She chooses to accept the call and catches a glimpse of a disheveled Robyn Hill before Winter slides into view.

“Good afternoon dear sister,” Winter says evenly, half-heartedly trying to hide a rather dark bruise on her neck. 

“You as well Winter. Tell Robyn hello for me, will you?” Winter clears her throat, and Robyn waves from behind a wall in the background, Weiss smiles.

“Yes well- how was father?” The thought of her father makes her frown, and Weiss shifts to sit upright unconsciously. 

“Father was as exhausting as usual, disappointed I’m doing exceptional in school as always.” She folds her hands in her lap, something forced into her most of her life, keeping her posture straight and her frame small. 

“Is that what you wore for the call?” It’s almost accusatory, the way Winter says it, but when Weiss flushes and looks away she assumes the answer is yes. “I didn’t know you owned any of those-”

“I only just put it on.” Weiss stammers, self consciously tugging at the strings. “It’s- It’s not mine.” Winter’s eyes narrow, watching Weiss carefully before offering a sly smile. 

“It’s that pretty redhead’s isn’t it?” Her sister’s smile feels like a knife at her throat and her breathing stutters. 

“ _ Ruby _ . Her name is Ruby.” Just saying her name sends another surge of warmth through Weiss’ chest. It’s unfamiliar but  _ soft _ , making Weiss blush again even as she smiles. “She left it here a few days ago, and I was cold.” She wasn’t, not really. Emotionally? Sure, but physically she was seldom cold, thanks to growing up in Atlas. 

“How is Ruby treating you?” The tone is teasing, but affectionate, something Weiss  _ still _ wasn’t used to, but she appreciated the effort her sister had been putting towards being less strict and more caring. (She’s sure it’s  _ Robyn  _ that’s made her turn over this new leaf. The older woman didn’t have a family, growing up as an orphan, but she was the oldest of the young girls from her orphanage and acted as the big sister they would never have.)

“I didn’t know relationships could feel this way.” Her voice is low, timid, stuck beneath a lump in her throat. “Watching mother and father- I didn’t know someone else could make me so…  _ Happy _ .” Happy was only the tip of the iceberg. Ruby was like a spring breeze blowing away a lingering winter chill. She’s like a flower blooming after a desperate freeze, hopeful and  _ warm _ . 

Something flickers in Winter’s gaze, familiar and  _ knowing _ . If anyone could understand how Weiss feels it’s Winter. Winter who bore the burden of heir till she was eighteen when she ran into the safety of the military. Winter who was so stiff and unaccommodating that it took three years for her to relax in Robyn Hill’s presence.  _ Winter _ , who needed her younger sister to help her through the first stages of her now flourishing relationship. Winter is, and always has been, Weiss’ biggest fan and number one confidant, till Ruby. 

The memory of Winter’s sudden presence during their date brings a smile to Weiss’ lips. “What did you think of her?” Winter shifts in her seat, arms crossed brow furrowed. 

“She was…  _ Excitable _ .” She admits with a small smile, and Weiss feels herself blush at the implication. “You always did want a dog.”

“Listen here!” Weiss scoffs, crossing her own arms. She opens her mouth to continue but a knock on her apartment door cuts her off. 

“Expecting someone?” Winter’s teasing tone prompts another huff from the flustered heiress. 

Without answering Weiss stands and walks to the door to check who her visitor may be. The peephole does little to help, when she peeks through all she sees is a bouquet of roses shifting in the walkway. There’s only one person it could be, so Weiss opens the door with a flourish and smiles up at her grinning girlfriend. “ _ Ruby _ .” She coos, unable to repress the bright smile that spreads across her face.

“ _ Weiss _ !” Ruby says her name like she needs it to breathe like she’s something awe-inspiring or once in a lifetime. “I missed you!” She adds, presenting the bouquet of red and white roses. “I know this is your family day, but I thought- well maybe I could drop in for just a moment!” Inside her chest, Weiss’s heart hammers desperately fast. Nothing about her should warrant such a sweet gift, but here Ruby was, her unofficial girlfriend, happy enough just to give her the fragrant gift and leave. “Is that my hoodie?”

The grin that takes over Ruby’s face brings back Weiss’s earlier blush as she tries to hide it behind the bundle of flowers. Let’s put these in some water!” She tugs Ruby inside and shuffles into the kitchen for a vase. It takes her a moment to locate the one she wanted, a beautiful blown read glass one that she found at a thrift store a few weeks after their first date that reminded her of Ruby. When she’s satisfied with the presentation Weiss returns to the living room to find a flustered Ruby in front of her laptop. 

“Uuhh!! Weiss is back!!” Ruby stands quickly and moves to the side of the camera so Weiss can sit back down. 

Nervously, Weiss returns to her seat. Winter is still there, albeit smugger than before, with a devilish smile on her face. “Well, Winter I really must be going! Thank you for the call, but company is here as you can see! Have a good evening!” With a single swift movement, she slams her laptop closed and shares a panicked look with Ruby. The redhead is first to crack, bursting into laughter that sweeps Weiss into a desperate giggle. 

“You’re sister sure is scary Weiss!” Ruby wheezes out between laughs, and Weiss agrees with a nod.

“What did she say to you?” On instinct, Weiss creeps closer, settling herself between Ruby’s legs with her hand on Ruby’s arm.

“That’s the scary part! She didn’t say anything to me! Just looked at me with that weird smile!!”

“Oh no,” Weiss mutters with another choked laugh. “She’s really going to give it to me when we see each other next.” Ruby’s arms circle Weiss’ waist as she cuddles closer.

“Should I watch my back?” It’s a good-natured joke of a question, but Weiss can see the caution in Ruby’s silver eyes. 

“Oh, I think you’re fine.” She replies, shoving Ruby lightly in the chest.

“We established that, that’s why you like kissing me so much.” Weiss passes Ruby a confused look, but the joke dawns on her and she shoves Ruby a little harder, making the taller woman fall back with a dramatic flair.

“Alright, alright hotshot, don’t get too ahead of yourself.” Mirth twinkles in sky blue eyes as Weiss climbs atop Ruby’s laying form. “She could still kill you with a napkin you know.”

The younger girl had the decency to look nervous, before returning her arms around Weiss’ waist in their new position. “But I shouldn’t worry?”

“If Winter wanted to threaten you, she would have. I think she just wants you to think she’s threatening you. So you don’t hurt me, or something.”

“Oh yeah that makes total sense,” Ruby replies, sounding very much like she didn’t think it made any sense. 

There’s a twinkle in silver eyes as they descend in a soft silence. Weiss thinks about the last few weeks, and the wonderful woman she’d spent all her free time with. Before Ruby, there wasn’t anyone Weiss would choose to spend this time with. No one who could show up suddenly just to see her that would bring her to the same level of unbridled joy. Ruby had in one night nestled herself between Weiss’ ribs and left a warmth there that Weiss chased after any time they were apart. Weiss had never craved warmth so much in her life. Without Ruby, she was slowly dying from hypothermia, and every visit brought her further from the brink of freezing to death. Both physically, and emotionally, Ruby kept Weiss warm. Through cold nights and frigid emotions, she’d weather any storm for the silver-haired woman. 

The sky erupts in color as time ticks by. Neither woman moves, content to exist together in silence as the sun fades into vibrant pinks and reds. Weiss hums a familiar song, something she’d heard on the radio that reminded her of Ruby at some point. Ruby picks up on the song easily and hums along, only a little off-key. 

Sitting up slowly, Weiss looks deep into moonlight-sliver, “Can we talk?” The statement sends herself into a brief moment of panic, but Ruby nods easily before sitting up herself. “I know we said we were going to keep things slow, but- I’ve never felt so comfortable with another person.” Something feels lodged in her throat and her eyes start to sting as she speaks. “How would you feel about being official?” It felt weird to say it like that, so inorganic, maybe forced?

“I was thinking the same thing,” Ruby replies, offering the same show-stopping smile Weiss has grown to love so much. With a nervous laugh, Weiss presses a chaste kiss against Ruby’s lips. She intends to pull back, to go back to their quiet evening of soft cuddles, but Ruby loops her thumbs through Weiss’ belt loops and tugs her closer. 

Weiss gasps, pulling back slightly as Ruby rolls them over and presses her hips into her. The kiss deepens and Weiss tries not to laugh as the kiss continues, but there are bubbles and butterflies in her chest and Ruby is just  _ so _ insistent. “Listen, Weiss, I don’t know about you, but I was in the middle of something here.” Ruby huffs.

“Oh were you? Please don’t let me interrupt.” Ruby tries to put on a serious face as if she really is bothered by the situation, but she giggles halfway through it and decides to press an open-mouthed kiss into the juncture of Weiss’ neck and shoulder, before blowing the biggest raspberry she could manage into the skin there. Weiss gasps, devolving into desperate giggles and gasps for air. “Ruby Rose!!” She wriggles, attempting to escape the taller woman’s tight grapes. “Stop that this instant!!” Another howl of laughter is ripped from her throat, and Ruby doesn’t stop. Instead, she releases her grasp on Weiss’ waist and begins to tickle the older woman in earnest. 

“Ruby when I get out of this you are in big trouble!!” She isn’t, and she won’t be, but Weiss has got to keep some kind of face, doesn’t she?

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to follow me on Twitter, Tumblr, or Instagram @gaymerkree  
> WR discords you can join to chat with me on:  
> https://discord.gg/DQg4BBHN  
> https://discord.gg/ZzRw4Ue


End file.
